Disaat Chen Jealous
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" / "maafkan aku chennie." / "Kau harus dihukum chagiya " / "Eunghh Chen " / "Your mine baek. selamanya milikku." / CHENBAEK HERE / Chen X Baekhyun / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / T nyerempet M dikit /


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : CHEN X BAEKHYUN

RATING : T+ [nyerempet M dikit]

SUMMARY : "Your mine baek. Selamanya milikku."

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

* * *

**DISAAT CHEN JEALOUS**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

* * *

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang menggerutu sambil sesekali membanting mouse laptopnya. Mata tajamnya terlihat sedang focus memperhatikan objek didepannya. Sebuah foto ChanBaek moment yang diambil oleh fansnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Moment dimana Baekhyun –namjachingunya berdiri sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, jarak kepala mereka hanya beberapa cm, ditampah posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan membuat jarak wajah mereka terlihat semakin dekat.

Chen –namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas kasar dan menutup laptopnya dengan kasar tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

CKLEK~

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sekarang berdiri canggung diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Chennie… kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya namja cantik itu –Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah dan jangan lupa tutup pintu itu." Titah chen tetap dengan tatapan malas serta tajam miliknya.

Baekhyunpun menuruti perintah Chen tadi. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan mendekati Chen yang masih betah duduk ditempatnya. Saat Baekhyun telah berdiri dihadapannya, Chen segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada laptopnya yang entah sejak kapan telah terbuka kembali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" ucap Chen dingin dengan menunjukan foto yang ada dilayar laptopnya.

"i-itu… a-aku bisa jelaskan chen. Tapi kumohon jangan bicara dengan nada sedingin itu padaku." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung kaos yang ia kenakan.

Chen kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan." Ucap Chen dengan nada yang sedikit melembut. Ingat hanya sedikit.

"Kau tahu kan aku dan chanyeol sangat dekat. Kami ini sudah bersahabat sejak trinee, Chennie. Jadi wajar sajakan kalau aku hampir selalu berada didekatnya. Dan soal foto itu, kami hanya ingin memberi fanservice pada fans kami, chennie." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapia pa harus sedekat itu?"

"I-Itu… maafkan aku Chennie."

Chen lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat lagi padanya. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan berjalan mendekat lagi pada Chen.

SRET~

Dengan cepat Chen menarik Baekhyun sehingga sekarang namja cantik itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Dipeluknya erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberi yang menguar dari tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tahu, aku sangat cemburu melihatnya." Bisik Chen.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." Lirih Baekhyun.

Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat Chen yang sedang menutup matanya menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chen membuka matanya dan menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau harus tetap dihukum chagiya~" ucap Chen tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun sedikit merinding mendengar ucapan Chen tadi. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal yang diucapkan Chen tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya baekhyun panik.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti baek. Aku sangat yakin kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku." Bisik Chen dengan menyesap leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Eunghh Chen~" Lenguh Baekhyun seraya meremas lembut surai coklat Chen.

"Your mine Baek. Selamanya milikku." Lanjut Chen. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah erangan dan desahan nikmat dari kamar itu.

* * *

**DISAAT CHEN JEALOUS**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**

* * *

**nb : FF ini request dari my maknae Silvia.  
**

**Hope your like maknae ^^**

**Big thanks to : RZHH 261220 , Maple fujoshi2309, oh-seha , HyunRa , Lulu Baby 1412, lisnana1 , junia angel , thisismyself1999**

**Thanks untuk riview kalian di 2 FF ku sebelumnya**

**Big thanks juga buat Dina Wahyuni yang telah membantu ku menentukan judul dan Milla Sari yang setia baca FF ku sebelum dipublish.**

**Tanpa kalian aku ga bakal berani ngepublish semua karya ku ini di sini.**

**Riview juseyo...**

******Jangan jadi silent reader chingu...**


End file.
